


Birthday x2

by zuoanji



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba surprises Sly for their birthday. After all, it's a special day for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday x2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm extremely tired and I self-beta'd myself. Plus, I wrote this practically while talking with other people at the same time, so yea. Still, I had fun writing it... it intended to be NSFW at first, but I was more in the mood for fluff! There isn't enough fluff of them.

He already sat there for 20 minutes, hugging his knees and waiting patiently for it to turn midnight. On his left sat a tiny plate with muffin on it and a birthday candle on top on it, it's pink frosting already began to melt, dripping down on the plate below. Maybe he had prepared it too early, but he hadn't wanted to prepare it too late either. He sighed, shifted a bit and his gaze wandered towards his coil, it's bright light dazzling Aoba's unprepared eyes for a few seconds. He blinked a few times before he could make out the letters written on the LCD screen. It shone "11:59PM" brightly. The male smiled and rustled in his jeans pocket for quite some time until he pulled out a black lighter. He took the plate which sat left to him and lit the candle which was carefully put on top of the muffin and smiled a few seconds at the result. The pretty light from the candle illuminated the room in an orange-ish shade and Aoba sat up and opened his room's door. 

It was dark, as well, and on the bed he could make out a tiny figure, it's chest heaving and falling in tact with the time. It was his lover, Sly. He tip-toed his way to the bed, careful not to drop the plate he had been holding all the time. He warily tipped the sleeping figure of his boyfriend on the shoulder, trying to wake him. Upon not receiving any reaction out of him, he shook him, smiling when he heard a tiny mumble resonating from his boyfriend's throat. When his lover opened his eyes, his smile got wider and he thrust the plate in his direction, chuckling when Sly looked dumbfounded at him.

'Happy birthday,' Aoba said, his voice quiet yet energetic.

Sly blinked a few times before looking around, scanning the still dark room.

'What?' he asked, even though it was more statement than a question. He sat up, stretched his arms above his head and yawned drowsily.

'It's your birthday, Sly,' the other laughed and looked back and forth between Sly and the plate he was holding. 'You're your own person now, so you have your own birthday as well. Understand?' he added awkwardly and cleared his throat.

'Oh...really,' he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. 'Yea, you're right, Aoba,' he paused and took the plate from his lovers on his lap, staring uncomfortably at it. 'Thank you,'

With that, he blew the candle out and Aoba clapped, like he had done something impressive. But it was his first birthday after all, so Aoba wanted it to be special. And with special, he meant it.

'What am I gonna do with that now?' Sly pointed at the muffin and looked innocently at his boyfriend, who couldn't stifle his laughter. Sly was too adorable.

'You eat it, you Idiot!' Aoba managed to breath out between his laughter, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't know why he found it so funny, but how innocently Sly asked...was just too much.

'Hey don't laugh at me! I thought it isn't edible anymore 'cause you stuck this weird wax stick in it!' he pouted, his cheeks puffy with anger.

'It's called a candle, Sly,' the other chuckled and stretched his arms above his head. 'Well, well,' he began softly, 'This isn't your only present. I'll have something you will hopefully enjoy much, Sly. I just need to prepare it, kay?' Aoba cooed and pressed a kiss to Sly's cheek and turned on his heels, quickly disappearing into the bathroom. 

Sly was left alone with his muffin, so he decided to eat it. Not much later, Sly heard a faint knock on his door and it opened a bit, just enough for Aoba's head to peek out. Aoba opened the door completely and stepped inside and turned the lights on. Now the room was fully illuminated and his lover could see how his pretty cerulean strands fell over his shoulder, shining in the light. Also now a tiny, pink skirt hugged his slim hips and white thigh highs embraced his long, pale legs. He also wore a white shirt with a pink ribbon attached on the chest area. He awkwardly stood in the middle of the room for a second, pulling his skirt down shyly while his cheeks heated up a bit.

'S-so?' he stammered, his gaze turned downwards. Sly gaped at him, with crumbs of his muffin plastered on his face.

'You look cute...' he chuckled and his lover got closer to him, his feet carrying him on their own account. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Sly's hips and he leaned down, his face dangerously close to Sly's. His lover smiled snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Just as Aoba was about to kiss him, he noticed the remains of the muffin all over his lover's face. He laughed and removed some of it with his finger, showing Sly his dirtied finger afterwards. 

'You're full of crumbs,'

'Oh? Really..that's...' Sly removed one hand from the other's waist to wipe the crumbs off with the back of his hand, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Aoba licked his finger clean and ruffled Sly's hair up.

'You're so adorable, you know?' he smiled, fluffing his boyfriend's hair some more, who just went redder and redder.

'You..stop it,' he finally complained and turned his head away, avoiding Aoba's gaze. His only a reply was a quiet chuckle and a hand withdrawing from his head.

'Ah!' Sly exclaimed as if he had remembered something important all of sudden, 'Happy birthday to you, too!' he smiled, pulling Aoba closer. 'I nearly forgot,' he briefly added.

'It's fine...' his lover smiled dreamily and rested his forehead against Sly's, just like he'd do it with Ren, 'Today is more important for you anyway. Since it's your first birthday with me, together...' he trailed off mid-sentence, his eyes closing as he felt his lover's scent and warmth surrounding him. It made him feel safe. 

Sly blushed a bit at the sudden contact but soon he closed his eyes, too, just like Aoba did. He felt extremely happy right now. A happiness he longed for for years. Finally, he got what he wanted and he is grateful he never gave up.

'Thank you, Aoba..'


End file.
